The present invention pertains to compact fluorescent lights and in particular to a conversion kit by which a single ended fluorescent lamp may be provided for a lamp holder having a standard screw socket.
It is known to provide a single-ended fluorescent lamp with an adaptor for a standard screw socket of a lamp holder. The adaptor provides the power conversion for the fluorescent lamp and screws into a standard screw socket and includes a ballast and power converter for generating the appropriate power supply from an AC outlet to supply the fluorescent lamp, and consequently, is large and heavy. These known adaptors may not be used with lamp holders which do not have space for both the bulb and the large adaptor between the screw socket and the structure which surrounds the socket. Additionally, the heavy weight of known adaptors renders small lamps top heavy, and causes them to fall over easily.
One fluorescent lamp conversion kit is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,789. This kit includes a housing containing power conversion circuitry, and an adaptor for receiving a single ended fluorescent lamp, the adaptor including a threaded end for insertion into a standard screw socket. Because the power conversion circuitry which provides energizing and starting power for the fluorescent lamp is carried within the housing, the adaptor is relatively light weight and small in size. However, the housing has a receptacle on an exterior surface thereof which includes apertures in the housing surface for receiving plug prongs. The apertures in the housing surface allow access by insects, liquid, and debris, and thus is not well suited for outside use. Furthermore, the plug received within the socket may be easily removed, causing the circuit connection between the adapter and the lamp to be interrupted. This is especially a problem for "trouble" lights which are moved often to illuminate different working positions.
Trouble lights typically include a cage which surrounds an incandescent light bulb which is received within a screw socket therein. The use of incandescent light bulbs in trouble lights has several disadvantages. The filaments provided in incandescent light bulbs brake easily, and consequently movement of the trouble light may cause the filament to brake. Additionally, incandescent bulbs operate at high temperatures which may cause accidental burning of a user's hands and arms. Incandescent bulbs are also adversely effected by cold air, water, oil, or solvents which may come into contact with the bulbs when they are hot, and consequently cause the light bulbs to explode.